1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for illuminating signs, preferably removable frame signs such as real estate signs.
2. Description of Related Art
Various illuminated signs have been proposed in the art. These devices generally include house address sign housings with related lighting elements, complete commercial lighted signage panels, or lighting street signs. Existing devices do not provide a lighting apparatus for removable frame signs such as real estate signs.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a lighting apparatus which may be releasably mounted to a removable sign frame to illuminate the surfaces of the sign, such as a real estate sign. Illuminated by the apparatus, the sign becomes visible in low levels of ambient light permitting viewers to take notice of the existence of the sign and the substantive information displayed.